FNAF Help Wanted Fanfic FR - Glitchtrap Tapes
by NokoNi
Summary: Un ensemble de cassettes vidéos furent retrouvé dans les ruines de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, ces cassettes cachés on tous une mémoire horrible vécu par les enfants. Et toutes ces cassettes sont relié par un horrible secret meurtrier. Background par TheSitciXD FNAF : Help Wanted appartient à Steel Wool Studios et a Scott Cawthon


Cassette #1 - Jeremy

14 juillet 1983 à Freddy's Fazbear Pizza

C'était une journée spéciale aujourd'hui car il y avait un anniversaire pour un enfant, il venait d'avoir 8 ans ce jour là.

Il portait le nom de Jeremy. Il était heureux ce jour là, il avait tous ses amis, sa famille était aussi la mais Jeremy était un peu déçu car sur scène il y avait Bonnie, Chica et Foxy dans sa "Pirate Cove" mais Freddy n'était pas la, il était en réparation.

Freddy est l'animatronique préféré de Jeremy, il a même une peluche Freddy dans sa chambre et c'est pour ça qu'il est déçu.

Jeremy commença à entendre des bruits, il était à côté de la salle de réparation sauf qu'au mieux d'entendre des bruits de métal, il entendit des murmures.

C'était difficile à entendre mais il avait compris une seule phrase, une phrase étrange: "Tu est l'un des nôtres maintenant".

Jeremy croyait que c'était un nouveau animatronique qui allait rejoindre la bande de Freddy mais ses pensées fut coupée par le bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et de se fermer rapidement .

Sauf que celui qui venait de sortir n'était pas un humain, c'était un lapin de couleur jaune/verdâtre avec une veste violet et avec des motifs d'étoile, accompagné d'un noeud papillon identique.

Jeremy avait légèrement peur car le lapin avait un sourire grand et élargi qui donnait l'impression d'être forcé . Le lapin commença à s'approcher lentement de Jeremy et s'arrêta devant lui en lui posant une question: "Dis moi mon petit, aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire ?" avec un ton insistant.

Jeremy dis oui avec sa tête, il osa pas parlé, il commencé à avoir peur du lapin imposant et souriant . Puis il recommença à parlé subitement: "Dis moi mon petit, c'est lequel ton animatronique préféré ?".

Jeremy pointa du doigt le poster de Freddy. Il avait encore peur et commença à trembler. "Et mon petit, faut pas avoir peur de moi, je suis nouveau dans la bande c'est pour ça que tu m'a jamais vu."

Jeremy était surpris, il avait plus peur mais maintenant il était heureux, il était le premier à voir, le nouveau lapin de la bande de Freddy.

Puis subitement il recommença à parlé: "Tu peux m'appeler Glitchtrap et je suis venu te voir car j'ai une énorme surprise pour toi, tu veux venir le voir avec moi ?"

Jeremy était impatient, il commença à allais voir sa mère quand tout a coup Glitchtrap le prend par l'épaule et lui dit: "Ta mère est actuellement à l'accueil entrain de chercher quelque chose à boire, et t'en fais pas elle est d'accord, en plus j'ai plein de pizza chaude pour toi donc faut aller vite les manger et sinon ta surprise va partir."

Jeremy était très heureux et commença à suivre Glitchtrap dans la salle de réparation. Quand il rentra, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de pizza, l'odeur d'un gâteau et surtout une odeur qui était pas agréable, on aurai dit quelque chose de périmée ou de pourri .

"T'en fais pas pour l'odeur, c'est juste les poubelles qui sont resté là." dit Glitchtrap Mais Jeremy n'était pas intéressé par la mauvaise odeur ou les pizzas, il était intéressé par la surprise qui n'était autre que Freddy.

Mais Jeremy vu que Freddy n'avait pas sa tête et qu'il y avait un cadeau juste à côté. Glitchtrap commença à parlé: "Vas-y Jeremy, il est pour toi."Dit-il d'un ton impatient.

Jeremy ouvri le cadeau et à l'intérieur se trouvé la tête de Freddy, son micro et son chapeau. Jeremy comprenait pas, puis il vu quelque de terrible juste derrière Freddy. Il y avait un autre Freddy mais plus jaune avec une flaque rouge inquiétante qui coulait des yeux vides et de la bouche du Freddy dorée.

Jeremy était terrifié, il tomba par terre, paralysé par la peur, puis Glitchtrap commença à le prendre par la gorge et à le soulever, sortie un couteau et murmura à Jeremy: "Tu est maintenant l'un des nôtres, tu est la star du show".

Puis il commença à rire d'une euphorie fou furieuse et planta son couteau dans le thorax de Jeremy à plusieurs reprises. Son costume était rouge maintenant, il laissa tomber le couteau ensanglanté et pris Jeremy et le fourra dans le costume de Freddy, il posa la tête de Freddy sur celui de Jeremy, toujours vivant et souffrant.

Il le pouvait encore le voir à travers la tête de Freddy, son sourire morbide que portait le costume de lapin. Glitchtrap dit une dernière chose à Jeremy, il s'approcha et dit: "Maintenant, tu est devenu Freddy Fazbear et tu vas devoir faire le spectacle pour toute l'éternité."

Puis il recommença à rire énormément, les ressorts au niveau de la tête de Freddy commencer à se détacher.

La dernière chose que Jeremy entendu était le rire de son tueur avant de mourir atrocement à l'intérieur de son animatronique préféré et de le devenir, Freddy Fazbear.


End file.
